Four Years in the Making
by TearStar
Summary: Yusuke works in a train station. Falling in-love with a regular passenger. But life isn’t kind to him from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

30 Seconds

**Four Years in the Making**

**By: TearStar**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…

This is an AU people… I guess you'd figure it out anyway

**Chapter One**

14

It's Monday morning and I'm packing my things. Nope. I'm not packing your regular schoolbag with books, readings, notes, and pen. What I have are newspapers. Yeah… I'm a newspaper vendor… I know, at my age I should be at, like what? College? I don't know… I wasn't even able to set foot on a classroom…

"Yusuke, are we all set?"

Yeah, that's my name. Yusuke Urameshi and that? That's my grandmother, Genkai. I can't complain anything about her, she's a really good grandma, I must say…

"Yes! Let's go!"

No, she is good. My mother seemed to quit being a mom so she just left me at grandma's care. Grandma wasn't able to study too. But she knows how to make strawberry jams. Real good ones! That's where she get money… for us.

Yeah… Let's go… I can't miss it… I can't miss that beautiful God-given display on a sunny morning… That red haired guy I've been pining for so long now…

And so we settled on our spot; just right at the train station's hallway… yeah, we ARE illegal vendors… But hell! No one's complaining… so as I was saying, it started last year, when a new herd of freshmen came to enroll at this university just one ride from the train station; Tokyo University, that is. So I saw him one day, and wow! He is damn beautiful… hot, dude!... just imagine seeing a god-like human running up the stairs with his red mane swaying plus all that sparkling, shining, glittering, and slow motion things you see in movies… well, it could be real. He's not too muscled nor thin. Just right. He's tall, he's got brilliant emerald eyes, and I just love seeing him blush from running through the hall whenever he arrives at the station at around 7:05 am, I guess he is late. Hahaha! And then I saw him the next day, and the next day, and the next, until it turned into a year. I get worried whenever I don't see him. I sometimes blame grandma for being slow and so I missed him. But maybe he is absent. How will I know… I don't even know his name yet! I always pray that one day, he'd buy a newspaper from me. Even just one, and then I'd ask his name. And then who knows? We could be friends… My wishful thinking! Sometimes I thought of running into him on purpose just to get him to notice me… I really… I really like him. He's everything I want. He keeps me up at night. And then he wakes me early in the morning. And he's also the one who breaks my heart. Planting deep in my mind that I couldn't have him… I just wanted to see him always… Think of him. That's the closest I could get, I'm just a vendor… Yeah, so if you'd help me- wait! Here he comes…

14

'_Oh! I'm glad I'm early today._' –Kurama smiled as he walked.

'_Whoa… He's smiling. Cute!.. Oh no, that vampire again!_' –Yusuke thought jealously.

Karasu tapped Kurama from behind.

"Oh! Karasu!"

"You're early."

"You, too."

…And so they walked, with Karasu's hand on Kurama's shoulder.

'_Why don't you remove that hand?!_' –Yusuke thought as they pass him by.

That vampire! That's what I call him, with his pale skin and all. That Karasu, as I heard it before, I always see him with the red head. Foxy red always say his name, but that vampire, jetblack-long-haired, always-clad-in-black guy never say his name aloud. To keep me from knowing foxy red's name? Damn it! I don't know why, but I just feel so angry whenever I see vampire with foxy red… are they 'they' or what? That, reminds me again that we are not of the same level… sometimes, I think, what if I studied? Could I be friends with foxy red? What if I wasn't a vendor, would I be friends with him? What should I do so I could be in his life… Wait, what's the time?

30 seconds. It takes foxy red exactly 30 seconds to completely leave the station if he's just walking… The time I get to see him for the whole day. Just enough to get me through the day… 30 seconds that brings me to life every morning… and die again when it's over.

"Excuse me?" –guy

"Huh?" –Yusuke

"I'm trying to buy your newspaper."

"Oh! Sorry… which one?"

After Yusuke gave the newspaper, his grandma, who is selling strawberry jam next to him, hit him on the head.

"You! Don't daydream or you'd get snatched by!"

"I won't, grandma!"

"Heh! Just sell ok… Maybe you saw him again, huh?"

"Wh-What? Who?"

"Your crush." –Genkai giggled.

"Grandma! I don't have a crush."

"Oh come on! That red haired student from Tokyo University."

"Uhm… I don't know what you're talking about- ouch!"

Another slap on the head.

"Don't deny! I could see it…"

Yusuke sat on the floor and crossed his arms, he couldn't believe Genkai picked it up easy.

14

And that was last week. A whole week passed, with me savoring the 30 seconds view of foxy red, I just hope that Karasu isn't with him… I have a better sounding name than him! And I'm better looking than him, I believe… anyway… Where is foxy red? It's already lunchtime? Is the semester over or something?

"Yusuke! Come, let's eat lunch now." –Genkai invited.

"Ok."

Yeah, we eat lunch on the floor of the station's hallway. Can't afford to leave our livelihood!

"What'd you pack for today, grandma?'

"Boiled egg and fried rice."

"…"

Yusuke bowed his head, feeling tears filling his eyes. They live in this abandoned building, and they eat only twice a day. Boiled eggs and fried rice for lunch; instant noodles and 2 slices of loaf for dinner. If they get lucky, they could get fish and rice for dinner… if not, they eat nothing.

Yusuke shook his head and acted out happy "Itadakimasu!"

He never wanted to show his grandma he is sad, he want her to feel happy too… so he ate the lunch, and his taste buds seem to be lost, he couldn't taste it anymore. You eat it everyday, it seem to lose its taste. So he stuck more rice in his mouth, until he has some grains sticking at the sides of his mouth… and then Kurama passed by…

"Phew! Prrt!" –Yusuke almost showered rice from his mouth.

He turned and faced the wall. He wiped his mouth clean, before facing the hall again.

'_Oh! Did he see me? That's so embarrassing!_'

He glimpsed at Kurama at the corner of his eyes. He was alone until he reached the top of the stairs. Yusuke saw his feet stopped, and then another pair of feet stood next to foxy red's… Yusuke needn't see the face of the owner of the other set of feet, he knows it is Karasu…

And suddenly, he felt full. He doesn't want to eat anymore. He lost his appetite.

"They surely are together…"

"Maybe they're just bestfriends." –Genkai built him up.

"You think so, grandma?"

"Yeah… Why? Can't they be just bestfriends?"

"They could also be boyfriends…"

"Think positive… Oh God! Let's get out of here, Yusuke!!"

"What?"

Yusuke looked back and saw police entering the hall. He quickly stood and gathered their products.

"Hey! Stop, you fools!" –the police commanded.

The other vendors on the hall squabbled and ran like ants towards the exit of the station. There are screaming and shouting from those who struggled to be free from the police.

"Come on, grandma!" –Yusuke prodded Genkai.

They were able to getaway from the station, but they almost got ran over by speeding cars on the streets.

"Watch it! Fools!"

"You scumbags!"

Yusuke hated it. They waited there for almost a whole day to sell, then there would be raid, you'd get shouted at and be called a fool, a scumbag, even if you don't snatch or rob. Damn malicious people!

"I dropped the box of jams, Yusuke!"

Genkai cried out as she tried to run back to the middle of the street.

"No, Grandma! You'll get hurt. You might get caught. Never mind it!"

Yusuke pulled Genkai back.

"No! We get money from it! Yusuke!" –Genkai weeped.

"Come on… Grandma!"

Yusuke cried as well, as he convinced Genkai to run back. It hurt him so to see his kind grandma cry like that. His grandma who knows nothing but to take care of him, and work hard for every penny they earn.

It's just an example of the big risk they take when selling in the hall. It wasn't the worst. He recalled one raid where all their products got seized, and one bastard cop kicked Genkai on the back. Yusuke swore he lost his mind there. He shouted and kicked the police back, freeing Genkai and him away from the violent, inhumane raid.

"One day, we'll be out of this hell. We'll get by." –Yusuke

14

He returned the next day at the hall, he have no choice; it's the only place they could sit and sell at, when no raid happens. Yusuke prayed that no raid would happen today. He wasn't able to sleep from Genkai's crying all night. He suggested for her to stay back, he doesn't want her to be hurt. Honestly, in his young age, he felt so tired of life. Of his life. He felt so exhausted from day to day, hard, dog-like work of his life. The feeling of hopelessness is ever hanging above him. He knows no matter how hard he works, he knows, that in this world, they won't climb up. This world is not kind for people like them. And so he sat there, head low, waiting for someone to buy a newspaper, so he could buy lunch and dinner for him and Genkai for the day…

"How much is Daily Bulletin?"

'_Mn. Roses._'

Yusuke looked up and saw… foxy red leaning down.

"Uh-huh?" –he stuttered out.

"I said: how much is Daily Bulletin?" –foxy red bent further for him to hear. Making him blush like a school girl would.

"Uhm…"

Yusuke froze. He looked at the spread variety of newspaper… he clenched his fists…

'_Daily Bulletin? Which one is it? Damn it… which one is it?... which one… just point at it, please… I don't know how to read…_' -Yusuke sniffed, almost crying at his helplessness; in front of his love.

Kurama seemed to notice, so he just picked up the newspaper.

"Here…" Kurama handed over a hundred bucks. "Keep the change."

"Huh?" –Yusuke looked up at him, there, tears escaped his eyes.

"H-Hey… Are you alright?" –Kurama wiped his tears with his handkerchief.

Yusuke flinched away, but gave in when Kurama's hand followed his wet cheeks.

"T-Thank you…" –Yusuke

"You're welcome." –Kurama sat in front of him "What's your name?"

"…Y-Yusuke."

"I'm Kurama." –Kurama offered a hand shake.

Yusuke hesitantly, but excitedly took it; amazed by how soft the hand is.

"Why did you cry?"

"I-I… don't… know how to… read." –Yusuke shamefully admitted.

"Oh… Do you want me to teach you?"

"Huh?!"

Yusuke just couldn't believe this is happening. Having foxy red buy his newspaper, is more than enough. Knowing his name: Kurama, is beyond enough. Having Kurama sit in front of him is infinity beyond enough. Having Kurama teach him how to read is…is… just doesn't seem real…

"I could teach you… if you want." –Kurama repeated.

'_If I want? Of course, I want!_'

"So?"

"Yes!"

Kurama smiled and rubbed Yusuke's hair. "See you tomorrow then, Yusuke."

"Y-Yeah, Kurama."

14

**TearStar:** I don't know, I was teary when writing this… anyway. Next chap.


	2. Chapter 2

30 Seconds

**Four Years in the Making**

**By TearStar**

**Chapter 2**

14

Yusuke climbed the dustful, stained concrete stairs of the abandon building which is their home. He whistled as he walked, promenading as he swayed a plastic bag on his right hand.

"What? You seem happy- Ah!!"

Yusuke laughed and giggled; lifting Genkai and turning them around.

"You bet I am! Look, I got you strawberries to make jam. And I have fried chicken for dinner!"

"Y-Yusuke? I told you, no matter how poor we are, don't ever steal or step on other people."

"I didn't steal. I was able to sell a newspaper. The buyer gave a hundred bucks! Plus, 'a keep a change'."

"Really? You got lucky."

Yusuke put down Genkai and laid their dinner; but still Yusuke kept smiling and giggling. A clear giveaway that the news is not over yet.

"Hmn… The story ain't over yet huh, Yusuke?"

"Well… I know his name now! He's the one who bought the newspaper! His name is Kurama!! Kurama!!"

"The red head?"

"Yes! Kurama.. oh, Kurama… And you know what?! He offered to teach me how to read! Hahahaha!"

Yusuke circled and danced across the floor, looking like a complete, innocent gradeschooler; a blissful kid.

14

"Kurama!" –Yusuke waved to him as he exited the train.

"Hey, Yusuke." –Kurama gave him a smile.

Yusuke smiled but was quickly erased when Karasu came out after Kurama.

"You know that guy?" –Karasu, one eyebrow raised, asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to teach him how to read."

"Hmnhahahaha! He doesn't know how to read??"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes on that. Karasu laughed at him. Laughed at him, infront of Kurama, announcing to everyone else in the vicinity that he doesn't know how to read. Now everybody is looking at him and whispering, looking at him like he is lower than microorganisms. He was hurt. His problem shouldn't be laughed at. He wanted to stand and punch Karasu until you won't be able to recognize him anymore. But he didn't, he just sat there, he knows he is not in par with Karasu's kind of people. He always looked at himself so lowly, he believe he is.

"Karasu, stop laughing." –Kurama chided Karasu.

"Ok, sorry. Come on." –Karasu placed his arms around Kurama's shoulder.

Kurama looked at Yusuke, apology clear in his eyes. Yusuke saw it and nodded back.

Yusuke waited there for Kurama and was a bit disappointed when he saw him with the vampire.

"Yusuke! Come." –Kurama motioned him to go to them.

"Don't tell me he's coming with us?"

"Karasu."

"Fine!"

"Hello, Yusuke."

"Kurama." –Yusuke said, feeling really underdressed standing next to them. He is just wearing a plain green shirt, faded jeans, and recycled flip flops. Not to mention the bag of unsold newspapers.

Karasu looked at him from head to toe and back up.

"Your name is Yusuke?"

"Y-Yeah…" –Yusuke doesn't want to talk to him really…

"I'm Karasu. I heard you CAN'T read?"

"…"

Kurama noticed the emphasis and the tension building up so he set them in motion.

"So, Yusuke, where do you want me to teach you?"

"Kurama… it's a bit late now…"

"It's ok. How about we go to your place?"

"Oh.." –Karasu threw his arms in the air.

"Uhm… It's not a… it's just an abandoned building."

"Oh…" –Kurama wanted to apologize for bringing up the subject.

"Can we go there?" –Karasu, miraculously changed aura.

"Huh?"

"I want to see it, come on."

Karasu grabbed and pushed Yusuke in front, making him lead the way.

'_Alright. I guess I have no choice… why is vampire suddenly interested?_'

Yusuke led the way, crossing the streets and alleys towards a deserted, haunted-like, old, sports building.

"Grandma! I'm back." –Yusuke called out in the candle-lit floor of the building.

"You have a grandmother?"-Kurama.

"Yeah, the one next to me. Selling strawberry jams."

"Oh, I remember."

Yusuke then walked to a corner and piled the unsold newspapers on another pile. He measured it with his hands.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Kurama, I'd sell it to a junkshop someday. When it's many enough to earn."

"Oh… How resourceful."

Karasu paced around the building, looking at support poles and walls.

"Tch! Tch! It's dangerous here, Yusuke. The concrete is slowly cracking. I think this is condemned."

"What are you talking about? I lived my whole life here!"

"I'm an engineering student, okay? So I 'know' about buildings."

Karasu explained, trying hard not to sound sarcastic or boastful, but no matter how he tried, he still sounded as such.

"Well… you have visitors, Yusuke?' –Genkai showed up.

"Yeah, Kurama and Karasu."

After a while of settling and getting comfortable, Kurama began teaching Yusuke. He brought out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Here… could you write your name?"

"…I'm…I'm a- I'm… no read, no write."-Yusuke almost whispered.

"…Ok… Let's start by learning to write your name, ok? What's your fullname?"

"Yusuke Urameshi."

Kurama began scribbling on the paper a big 'Yusuke Urameshi'.

"See. That's your name. Try copying it."

Yusuke swallowed and started sweating. He picked up the pencil and looked at the paper.

'_How to write? How?_'

"I think you should give him some exercise on how to make marks by a pencil, Kurama." –Karasu suggested.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Ok, copy how I make a mark on a paper."

Kurama drew lines. Straight, diagonal, zigzag, and curve; with Yusuke imitating it.

"You see, basically, letters are made up of these types of lines. If you join a vertical and a horizontal line, you'll make a letter 'L'. And if you make a curve line and connect the start and end points, you'll make 'O'…."

Kurama continued teaching Yusuke how to write and read the letters until Yusuke was able to write his name and recognize it amidst a set of other words. Then Kurama thought him the words dog, cat, hat, fat, up to mother, father… and all that basic words of a pre-schooler. Well hey, Yusuke's just starting, so it's not bad.

"Wow, you learn fast, Yusuke."

"In fairness…" –Karasu admitted.

"Really? Well, thank you."

"So, I'd be here again tomorrow. Keep practicing, Yusuke."

"And try to read books or the newspapers you sell." -Karasu added.

"Yah, I will. Thank you."

14

Teaching days turned to weeks and months, with Yusuke learning really fast. He was now able to read those profound words found on newspapers.

"Wow! You make me want to shift to a teaching course, Yusuke."

"Kurama…" –Yusuke smiled and giggled from the praises.

"Yusuke, don't you have other place to stay?" –Karasu

"No… Why?"

"I'm really disturbed about this building. We don't know, it might collapse."

"Collapse? What's that?"

"You know, fall down."

"…It will?"

"It's so old… find another place 'newer'. This building gives me creeps."

Yusuke just nodded, but he really was troubled on Karasu's words. Yeah, they became good friends after all those days. So, he was roaming the city in his mind to find another place to live…

"So, Yusuke. I bought you some things."

Kurama brought out a box full of writing pads, pen, pocket dictionary, thesaurus, and some books.

"This would help you a lot; specially your vocabulary. Keep on reading, Yusuke."

"T-Thanks! You're really kind, Kurama."

Yusuke barely finished the sentence. He never imagined this would happen. Kurama's kindness pulling him deeper in love with foxy red. Now he was troubled, on whether to tell Kurama about his feelings or not. But his mouth opened and words came out of it.

"Do you… know if I could get a job now?"

"Hmn… Karasu, what do you think?"

"…Most jobs require resume and resume includes educational background… I don't think so, Kurama."

Yusuke was saddened there. He thought, because he was able to read and write; he'd be qualified for a job.

"Though… if you really look for it, you'll find one, but don't expect a minimum salary out of it…. How old are you?" –Karasu inquired.

"Now?... wait… 19."

"…Try out placement exams."

"Yeah. Brilliant, Karasu."

"What's placement test?"

"You'll take an exam and if you pass it, you'll be able to skip some grades and you'd be able to study in the year level where your age or knowledge equals." –Kurama explains.

"Where do I take it?"

"I'll teach you basic math, science and english first. Then I'll accompany you to the department of education."

14

Friday came and Kurama happily disembarked the train with Karasu… But his eyes saw Yusuke and Genkai's spots empty.

"W-Where are they, Karasu?"

"How will I know… maybe later they'd be here."

So Kurama left it be. He attended his classes, but Yusuke never left his mind. He doesn't know but he felt so worried and nervous. Karasu noticed and asked him to just check out Yusuke's place… and to their surprise, the building no longer stands there.

"Wh-What happened here?"

The building is leveled to the ground, with debris messing the sidewalks.

"Karasu?!"

"I knew it… I knew this would happen."

"But where are they? Are they ok? Do you think so, Karasu?"

"…The building collapsed, Kurama. It's not easy escaping a crumbling building…"

Kurama heaved and puffed breaths.

'_Where are you, Yusuke? Are you okay?_'

14

'Sniff'… next is last chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

30 Seconds

**Four Years in the Making**

**By TearStar**

**Chapter Three**

14

Genkai shook and moaned through the echoing sound of raindrops. Last night was the worst of her nightmares. Crumbling building is like hell opening up, ready to swallow them. She admits she wanted to just stay there and die. To end all their suffering, but Yusuke kept him in this world. Her grandson rushed them out of the building.

She looked at his grandson; lying in her arms, with his left arm wrapped of old, ripped clothes. A chunk of concrete fell on Yusuke's arm, cracking the bone beneath thin muscles.

"Yusuke…"

They now found themselves away from the city, in the middle of a vast land with grasses swaying violently against the rain. She saw Yusuke holding a box on his right arm. She sobbed for she knew those were the materials Yusuke uses for studying. She ran her fingers over Yusuke's broken arm. Yusuke didn't budge…

"Don't leave me, Yusuke…" –she prayed as she sat in the middle of tall grasses, deep in the isolation of sorrow and loneliness.

14

Kurama… Kurama! … Kurama? … Kurama!... Kurama…

"Yusuke!"

Kurama sat up as he woke from another dream of Yusuke. He had been like these for years. 4 years had passed since Yusuke and Genkai disappeared. And on those four years, he kept having the same dream; an album of flashbacks of his time with Yusuke. Every time, Yusuke calls his name out. It feels like there is something beneath the way Yusuke say his name but he can't quite figure it out. Yusuke voices his name so calm and so passionately. His name somehow sounds different when it comes from Yusuke's mouth.

Moments later, his alarm clock sounded off; time for work.

"Alright. Can't afford to miss the train today…"

Kurama still rides train and walks the same hallway where he met Yusuke. Hoping that one day a newspaper vendor and a strawberry jam vendor would go back to their respective spots. But that day could've happened four years ago… but Kurama doesn't care, he could wait for another four years for that day to come. Everyday, he never fails to walk that hallway and pass by the old spot where Yusuke lives, only now, the spot is occupied by an apartment.

"Karasu…" –He muttered as he answered his phone.

"Where are you?" -Karasu inquired.

"The same place. Do you have news?"

"No… I can't find him… well, it's first day of class today. Good luck, teacher!"

"Hmnhaha… thanks. Sorry for bugging you of Yusuke for he past four years."

"I understand… see you around! Bye."

14

Laughter and happy voices of students filled the hallway of Tokyo AC High School. One of the schools where placement test passers study high school. Each student has their own story, Kurama knew that himself as he passed them by.

"Good morning, sir." –they greeted him.

"Good morning."

Yes, Kurama became a teacher. His life with Yusuke touched him so much. Yusuke's sudden disappearance made him decide to continue helping persons like Yusuke.

'_I wonder what happened to you… you made me become a teacher… not that I regretted it…Well, that makes me wonder if I'm a successful teacher…_'

He took in a deep breath as he walked in the classroom. The students went to their proper places and greeted him good morning. He answered and proceeded to his table; and began the roll call on his new class. He didn't look at the students, he just began calling them.

"Asahi, Oda?"

"Present!"

"Auri, Yumi?"

"Present!"

… And on and on he called the names of his students.

"U…" –Kurama blinked at his record book. "Ura…meshi, Yusuke?"

He looked up from his record book and saw Yusuke raising his hand with a smile.

"…I made it." –Yusuke answered.

Kurama was speechless, he kept staring at Yusuke. He can't believe Yusuke is there, sitting in his class, smiling at him… He smiled back and a tear escaped his eyes…

'_I am successful…_'

Kurama couldn't help it. He approached Yusuke and gave him an embrace.

"Kurama…"

"Yusuke…"

Kurama tightened the embrace, as if he never wanted to let go. Yusuke moved a little to put some space between them. They looked at each other eyes. No words should be spoken to see how much they've longed for each other… So they just let their lips do the job, slowly closing the gap between them in a passionate kiss; four years in the making.

14

Wakas

14

**TearStar:** End, people… just something out of inspiration for the mean time. Let me know what you think about it.


End file.
